Serendipity
by ronfan1991
Summary: Harry loves Hermione. Ron loves Hermione. Who does Hermione love? Dont worry. Its a RHr story. Happy ending. Rating is just to be safe. Please read and review. Story COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters don't belong to me. J K Rowling owns it all.**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please bear with me. It's a Ron/Hermione story. Though it begins as a Harry/Hermione fic.**

**R/Hr forever!!!!!! Please read and Review. **

"Ron, I think I'll tell Hermione." said Harry, a bit nervously.

The war was over and the Golden Trio had defeated the evil Dark Lord., Voldemort. Ron and Harry now shared an apartment in Diagon Alley. Harry worked for the Ministry in the Sports Department. It mainly constituted Quidditch.

Ron was a successful photographer and was in demand all the time. He was known to capture the beauty of nature and beauty in all its glory. He always carried his WizardCam with him.

Both boys enjoyed their jobs a lot.

Hermione worked as the editor of The Quibbler. As Ron often pointed out, it was all thanks to her that it was now an extremely popular magazine.

"Tell her what, mate?" Ron's reply came from the shower.

"Uh…well… you see…" Harry was pacing in their spacious apartment.

Ron came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying his wet hair with another towel. He looked at Harry, amused.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I…I think…"

"Spit it out already!" Ron was growing more and more amused by the second.

"Well, you see, I, ahem, I think. I think I've fallen in love with Hermione, you know." Harry said this really fast.

Ron froze. He could do nothing except gape at his best friend. When he finally regained his senses, he started stuttering and stammering. He averted his eyes from Harry and said in a really strangled voice, "That's great, Harry! Uh… I'm getting late for work. Must get going."

He quickly donned some clothes, slung his camera around his neck and set off, leaving Harry to wonder to about his strange behaviour.

**A/N: I know it was pathetic. But please do review. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Next chapter is coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as before…. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.. All right. Don't have to remind me again and again!**

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Still pathetic. Read on…..**

Ron couldn't believe it! Ever since second year, something had changed between Ron and Hermione. It was more noticeable than ever in their sixth year. They had worried about Harry together, and had stuck by him until the end.

Both of them had grown closer over the years. They were now more comfortable than awkward around each other. But neither of them could gather their nerves to confess their undying love for each other.

So, even though Ron was announced as the most eligible bachelor in Witch Weekly ( Harry was second, for all you Harry fans out there.) and Hermione had grown quite pretty and confident, they were still single.

But now, it seemed Harry had fallen for her too. Harry was the first true friend that Ron had and vice versa. Their friendship was not based solely on similar interests but also the fierce loyalty they showed towards each other. They would do anything for each other.

It may take some time for the fact to settle in, but Ron knew that eventually, he'll accept it and hope that Harry and Hermione would be happy together.

So it was decided. Ron would help Harry instead of being jealous. And when they would both be happily together, he would go far far away so he wouldn't have to watch them together.

**A/N: Wow. Can you believe it?!?! It was actually worse than the previous chapter. I didn't think it possible. Please do review even if its only to say that you are not gonna read the next chapters. Please don't be too hard on me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: All right. I was going to post on Tuesday. But something came up. Anyway thanx to koel rose and mclaughlin. Never thought I'd have a positive response. Go on and review guys. Need plenty of reviews. Makes an author feel proud. On with the story….**

Ron headed towards the main office of ' The Quibbler'. He had a photoshoot assignment for the magazine and was currently working with Hermione.

He saw Hermione working diligently in her office. He smiled. Some things never changed. Ron knocked on the office door.

"Come in." came Hermione's clear voice.

"Hi" said Ron as he stepped in.

Hermione looked up and beamed at him. She got up to hug him.

"Hi".

"So, ready for today's work?"

"Yes. I just need to finish this letter to your dad for an interview…"

Ron's father had become the Minister of Magic after the war. The ministry was running quite efficiently under his supervision.

"Alright, its done. Shall we go then?"

"We shall. Come on." He grinned.

They were doing a special article on the batch of 1967 to 1974 of Hogwarts.

**( A/N: If you've seen 13 going on to 14 30, you would know what I'm trying to tell you.)**

They had a productive but fun filled day. They had lunch together and were now going to an Italian restaurant (which had opened recently in Hogsmeade.) for dinner.

"Wow. Today was fun, Ron. Its nice working with working with you. Too bad its going to last only for a week."

"Yeah." Ron had forgotten about Harry's revelation earlier that morning. And now everything came rushing back to him. He became sullen.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." came his half-hearted reply.

"Oh, well, we could go back to my home and have dinner there." She offered. "I could make something you know." She was a really good cook. Ron had complimented her on several occasions over her delicious cooking. She could make a scrumptious meal.

He could no longer stand this happy crowd. "Yes!" he nearly shouted. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind too much…"

Hermione smiled at him. He was adorable!

'I don't mind at all, Ron. Besides, this place is getting really stuffy.

Her apartment was a couple of blocks away from Ron and Harry's.

Ron, being an omelet whiz, set about making some. Hermione started up the stove to make macaroni.

"Don't expect a huge spread." Hermione warned him.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't need a huge spread. Uh… you got anything for dessert?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I've got a chocolate cake that I baked early this morning. I placed some charms on it to keep it fresh."

Once everything was ready, Hermione served the food onto the plates. They went and sat in front of the television, on the couch with their plates.

Ron, was by now, familiar with many of the muggle appliances that Hermione owned including the television, telephone, a music system, a microwave, dishwasher and a few others.

They didn't really pay attention to the T.V. They instead, chatted about anything and everything.

After about a couple of hours, Ron announced that he'd better get going.

"Harry would be getting worried."

"Yeah, bye." Said Hermione, a bit disappointed.

They hugged and he disapparated away.

Hermione sighed and sat back on the couch with a plop.

**Hermione's POV:**

Why? Why didn't he understand that she loves him?!?! It was the perfect opportunity to ask her out! And what did he say?

"_Harry would be getting worried."_

Honestly, when was he going to come around? She had been waiting for him for such a long time! She sighed again and got up to get ready for bed.

**Ron's POV:**

Ron apparated with a 'CRACK' in his living room.

Harry was sitting on the couch with a worried look.

"There you are! Where had you gone? You could have at least owled me! Here I was, worried out of my mind, thinking that you've had some kind of

accident -"

Ron grimaced and cut into Harry's tirade.

"Harry, you sound too much like mum. Please stop."

Harry started "Ron, you really should have told me or sent an owl. I was worried, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry mate. You are right. I forgot. You know, got caught up in the work…"

"Oh. Your assignment was with Hermione, wasn't it?"

"Yes." said Ron a bit warily.

"How is she? Haven't seen her for a long time." Harry sighed.

Ron instantly felt sorry for having spent extra time than was necessary, with her.

"She is fine, mate. She…uh…she misses you.

"Really? Um…I mean…oh."

"About this morning…" Harry started unsurely.

"Yeah. You should-you know-tell her or something." Ron replied, albeit reluctantly.

He didn't feel comfortable talking to Harry about that.

Harry nodded "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'll tell her. I'll tell her-soon."

"Look mate, I am dead tired. I'm turning in-"

"What about dinner? Your mother sent us some-"

"I already had dinner. Goodnight."

"Night."

**(A/N: Hey guys, this one is longer than the previous ones. Just for you. Again a big thank you to koelrose and mclaughlin.**

**Please read and review. Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Ahem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me.**

**A/N: Hello to everyone. Am updating fairly regularly, don't you think? And to ****charma10 ****: I am trying to make the chapters longer. And I know my story doesn't have many conversations and stuff, yet. But I am working on that. Thank you sooo much for reviewing. On with the chapter…..**

The next day was the same. They had fun interviewing and photographing the batch. They had lunch together and went to a Chinese muggle restaurant in the west of London for dinner.

But they both went to bed feeling depressed. Again. For the same reason as before.

Three more days passed, thus. On the sixth day, Harry decided it was time to confess his undying love to Hermione.

He told this to Ron.

"You are okay about this, aren't you? I mean, we've been best friends since we were eleven and it may be a bit awkward-"

"Its okay, Harry. Stop getting your knickers in a twist. I am perfectly fine with this." Ron averted his eyes. He was lying through his teeth.

Harry didn't seem totally convinced, but left it at that.

"So, I'll come with you when you leave to meet her and then, I'll ask her out…"

"That'd be good." replied Ron

"Okay, then come on."

They reached Hermione's office. She was, as per usual, doing her paperwork, reviewing articles and so on and so forth.

Ron went into the spacious room.

"Hey."

"Ron, hi. You are early."

"Oh. I'll just go back then."

"No! I mean, you could stay here. I am just about done. We could gout and have coffee or something."

"Actually, Harry's here too."

As if on cue, Harry entered the office. He had been gathering courage to get on with his decision.

"Hey, Mione."

Oi! That was Ron's nickname for her! He can go out with her and marry her. But he is not calling her that! Nuh-uh. 

"That's Hermione to you." Ron was satisfied with that.

"And hey yourself. I haven't seen you for days. What were you doing?" She hugged him.

"Uh, yeah. You know, the ministry and all."

"Oh. Well you can join me and Ron for coffee."

"Actually," Ron interrupted. "I'll just go to the park and get things ready for the photo shoot. You two go ahead."

Ron didn't want to stay there with them anymore. It was becoming increasingly awkward.

"All right." said Hermione. She was confused. But Harry gave him a grateful look.

Ron left without another word.

"So, shall we go then?"

"Yeah, okay. What's up with Ron?"

"Um. I don't know."

"Okay." she said disbelievingly.

They sat down in the coffee shop near the Leaky Cauldron.

A waitress came presently, to take their orders.

"I'd like a cappuccino with extra cream." Hermione told the waitress.

"What'd you like, Harry?"

"What? Oh. I'll take the same."

When the waitress had left, Harry nervously placed his hand on hers. She looked up in surprise.

"What-"

"Just listen to me Hemione. Please."

"Okay." Hermione replied faltering.

"I…I wanted you to…you know….that…well, I…uh..er….Will you go out with me?"

Hermione looked at him, aghast.

"I know we are best friends and all…but…I really love you a lot, Hermione. So…can you please…at least...consider?"

Hermione didn't know what to do! Here she was, hopelessly in love with their mutual best friend and Harry was—Oh god! How did all this happen? We are in such a mess!

"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively.

Huh? Did he ask me something?

"Hermione, please. Say something."

Hermione's normally brilliant brain was taking its own sweet time processing things.

The waitress had come back with the coffee. Slow service.

"I…Harry, Oh Merlin. When- how- I – Harry, I-I don't know. I can't. I am not-"

"Hermione, please think about it. We could at least try. I mean, if it doesn't work out, we can just go back to being friends. Can't we?"

"Harry, you don't understand. I-I am in love with someone else."

Then, it hit her, like a ton of bricks. Ron knew! He knew about this! That explained his odd behaviour. _How could he?_ He had no right to do this to her. They were getting along so well. And now, this.

Harry cut into her reverie. "Who is it?" He seemed hurt.

"I…I can't tell you that, Harry. I'm…I'm sorry. But…"

"Well, are you together? I mean, are you going out with this guy?"

"No." Hermione sighed. "He is the _'Boy destined never to come around'. _I've been waiting for him since forever! But he never does anything about his feelings."

"Well, then, don't you think you ought to move on? You know, try to get over him?" he said hopefully.

"I can't, Harry. I'm sorry." With that, she left the shop leaving behind an untouched cup of coffee and a dismayed Harry.

She and Ron were going to have a _talk. _Even Merlin couldn't help him against the wrath of Hermione Granger.

**A/N: Hey. Long enough, I think. There will probably be a couple of more chapters. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please keep reviewing. Need more reviews. Next chapter will be up in a few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Everything belongs to J K Rowling.**

**A/N: Hello everyone!!!! I'm back with a new chapter. Hopefully it will be long enough. I'll try to make it long since a couple of people want me to. And frankly speaking, I don't like short chapters either. **

**And those people who don't like R/Hr stories, don't need to read them. And they definitely don't need write nasty things about Ron in my reviews. And thanks to everyone else for reviewing. And to **

**IHateSeverusSnape: Thank You so much for reviewing. I'm trying to make them longer.**

**mclaughing: See, I'm not taking looong. Thank uuu for reviewing!**

**charma10: Thanx. I'll try to make it even longer.**

**Dany Granger Weasley: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Now, on with the story….**

_**In the Park:**_

"RON!"

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right! How dare you?!? You knew, didn't you! You knew that Harry was going to- that's why you left! I hate you Ron Weasley! How could you do this to me?!" Hermione broke into tears.

"Hermione, please…" Ron tried to placate her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, RONALD!"

"Hermione, … people are staring!"

"FINE. Let's have this discussion somewhere more private, shall we?" she said through gritted teeth.

Ron grimaced, but resigned himself. This was going to be long, real long. He just knew it.

_**A couple of minutes later, in Hermione's apartment:**_

"Why did you do that?"

"What did I do, Hermione? Harry likes you, you are going out with him and getting married later on and then having kids and being happy! Why are you making such a fuss?"

"I AM NOT MAKING A FUSS!! DON'T YOU DARE GO ASSUMING THINGS! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HARRY THAT WAY! LET ALONE MARRY HIM!"

"Hermione, you have to." He whined.

"NO, RON I DON'T HAVE TO! Why would you think that?" she was hurt.

"Hermione, I am sorry…but…but Harry has been through so much and … after the war… he was so withdrawn and distant. And now, he is so genuinely happy when you are around. He really loves you. He would keep you happy."

"Ron, don't you understand? This isn't about Harry at all!" Tears rolled down Hermione's red cheeks. "I've always seen him as a brother! Its _**you **_I'm in love with!"

Ron gathered her into his arms. "Mione, hush, don't cry. Please."

"Harry really deserves you-"

Hermione pushed him away. "I don't care. I love you and I am not going out with anyone else. I know you are best friends and that you would do anything for them. But this is ridiculous! Don't you see, even if I do go out with him, I'll only ruin his life. I am not going to be able to give him the happiness he deserves. So just STOP getting all noble over me!"

"Mione, I can't do this to him-"

"But you can do this to me?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"He'll never forgive me, Mione."

"Well, I've got news for you, Ron Weasley, nor will _**I**_!"

Ron was going to leave without telling anyone. He would just go away from their lives. Then, Hermione will have no choice but to marry Harry.

So that evening when Harry came back from work, he was gone. Without a trace.

_**Five years later in Vancouver, Canada:**_

'_British photographer, Ron Weasley's photographs are being exhibited in the Innova Art Gallery. The photographs are based on Mr. Weasley's point of view of a classic beauty. Close sources say that the photographs are of a girl whom Mr. Weasley knew ever since he was eleven! If you are a fan, you can visit this exhibition from 11.00 a.m to 8.00 p.m from today onwards lasting for a week.'_

Stated a local newspaper (wizarding, of course).

"Ron! Ron, come on. Stop!" Harry was running after his four year old with gloves and a sock in his hands through the streets of Vancouver where he and his wife had come for a vacation.

Little Ron bumped into a tall red haired man who picked him up playfully. Harry started apologizing to the man "Sorry, my son is-" when he started.

"Ron?!?!"

"Hi Harry!"

"Oh God! Its been five years! I still can't believe you are standing in front of me! Where had you gone? Didn't you miss us all?"

"I was right here, Harry. In Canada. And yes, I did miss you all. A lot."

"But why? Why did you just simply leave?"

"Harry!" This call came from somewhere behind Ron. He dreaded turning back. He expected it to be Hermione. His Mione. All happy and settled with Harry. He gradually turned back to see- Ginny?!?!

He turned back to Harry, confusion evident in his eyes.

He seemed to know what he was thinking.

"No. I didn't marry Hermione, Ron. I couldn't. She was with me but her heart wasn't. Besides, I realized it was just infatuation. I fell in love with your sister."

"Ron?!?! Oh God! Idiot! Where _were _you? Mum was in such a state. Goodness! How dare you leave us all like that! You didn't even leave anything, no note, no message, **nothing!" **You just-**left**!"

"Yeah Gin. Relax. I get it!"

She took Ron Jr. from his arms. "Look, I'll just feed him something and be right back. We have to _'talk'_!" she said glaring at Ron.

She left.

"So, how is Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"Hermione? She's completely lost it mate! She's STILL waiting for that guy! She wouldn't even tell us who it is-" Harry noticed huge framed photographs of Hermione being carried into the INNOVA ART GALLERY which he recognized were ones that Ron had taken around six years ago. He slowly turned towards Ron who had taken a sudden interest in the ants crawling over the ground.

"Its you?!?!"

"Merlin1 Ron, why didn't you say something?"

"What would you have done in my place, Harry?"

"Ron!"

He pulled him in a sort of half hug.

"Git! She's still waiting for you, you prat! Go get her!"

**EPILOGUE**

Ron stood in Hermione's apartment as nervous as he was, a year back when he had come back from Canada.

Today, he was going to propose to her. You know, pop the question. Merlin1 He was so nervous!

"Hey!"

Hermione looked great in that pretty but simple midnight blue dress. Her hair fell loosely on her shoulders.

"Hi. You look great. Wicked!"

Hermione grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself!"

She thought this was just another regular date.

After dinner, as they took a walk across the grassy meadows.

"Hermione-" Ron's voice cracked. His hands felt cold and clammy.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes! I am fine. I just…"

He kneeled down in front of Hermione. Her jaw fell.

"Hermione Jane Ganger, will you marry me?" he produced a black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside it, on black velvet sat a simple, but beautiful ring with a small diamond placed in the white gold band.

"Oh Ron! YES! YES, YES, YES! I thought it would take another 100 years! Oh Merlin1 Yes! I will marry you!"

Laughing out of both joy and relief, Ron slid the ring onto her finger.

And they lived happily everafter…

But of course, not without a few fights and quarrels and bickering and so on and so forth…

**A/N: So this was the last chapter. The last part was cliché. I know. But please do review. Thank you!**


End file.
